The Night Stalkers
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Woody, Callie, and the others are back in another wild and thrilling adventure! In this test for survival,it is going to take more than strength and bravery to survive. Can the toys make it home alive? Find out!
1. Sing off!

**Hi all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Here I am back with another Woody/Callie adventure! Same theme, but this one will really test the bonds of two of our favorite characters. So without further adieu, here is chapter one! And as always, please be nice with your comments!**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Anderson house. Actually it was a little too quiet. None of the human family was home. Bonnie, her parents, Mason and his family had left for two weeks to celebrate the holidays in Florida. The toys were in Bonnie's room doing whatever they wanted. Callie, Buzz and Jessie were playing Monopoly with Slinky when the heard the soft strumming of a guitar.

"Oh, looks like your husband is playing his guitar again." Jessie said.

"Leave him alone, Jess. Buzz said. You know Woody loves that guitar."

"I don't mind. Callie said. I love it when he plays." They listened and Callie smile. "Wait a minute, I know that tune. La Vie En Rose. Oh I love that song!" She climbed up the side of the bed and took a listen.

**Give your heart and soul to me**

**And life will always be**

**La Vie En Rose**

"That was beautiful, sweetheart." Woody looked up at his wife listening at the edge of the bed. He set the guitar to the side and pulled her onto the bed and kissed her.

"Thanks honey. I've had the tune in my head all week, so I figure I just let it out." He said. They jumped down from the bed and joined the others on the floor.

"You've got a good voice, Woody. It's not as great as Buzz's though, but it's still a good voice." Jessie said.

"I'm sorry, but your husband doesn't sing, Jessie. He dances."

"What's wrong with dancing, cowboy?' Buzz asked defensively.

"Nothing except that you do it…a lot…like all the time. It gets annoying from time to time."

"You're just jealous because you can't dance like I can."

"Wait what are you talking about? I danced at my wedding two years ago!"

"That was choreographed!"

"It was not! Just admit I can dance!"

"Boys, would you please quit it with the back and forth charade? Jessie asked. Here let me settle this. Buzz, you dance like a sexy Latin man. Woody, yes your dance at your wedding was romantic, but otherwise, you dance like a chicken with its head cut off. There, problem solved."He went to hit her, but Jessie ducked out of the way.

"While I agree with you on that, honey, there has to be another way to settle this." Buzz said.

"We could have a sing off." Callie suggested.

"Excuse me?" The boys said.

"Yes! That is why you're my sister-in-law! Jessie shouted. You both have great voices, so let's see whose is better!"

"Nope, I'm not doing that." Buzz said.

"Are you afraid of a little competition, space ranger?" Woody said.

"A Competition between you two? Hamm said. Oh this I have to see!" He and the others had come over to listen in.

"Hamm!"

"Oh come on, Woody. Potato Head said. Anytime you two get into an argument or decide to go up against each other is entertaining to us."

"Wow, thank you so much for that."

"We got an audience, fellas. This is happening." Jessie said. Buzz groaned.

"Happy wife, happy life. Okay, how is this going to work?"

"We'll each pick a song for you, you'll sing the first part and then we'll decide whose better. I'll go first. Buzz your song is 'never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley." Woody let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Jess?"

"Cue the music, Trixie." Trixie turned on the song using the laptop.

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
_  
Woody and Callie's mouths dropped, as did everyone else's besides Jessie's. Callie shook her head.

"Okay, my turn. She said. Woody, I've got a good one for you. 'Friends in low Places' by Garth Brooks."

"Yes!" Woody shouted.

"That's so not fair!" Woody ignored her, pointed to Trixie, and started singing.

**Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain**

**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

Once again, everyone had their mouths open, including Buzz and Jessie. Callie was the only one with her mouth closed.

"Alright ladies, who is the winner?" Slinky asked. The girls whispered to each other and then turned to their husbands.

"It's a tie." Callie said.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"Oh come on, that's not cool!" Woody said.

"Yeah one of us has to win!" Buzz said.

"You both were amazing, so there's really no competition. Jessie said. There never really was. We just like hearing you sing for us." The boys looked at each other.

"So you basically played us?" Woody asked.

"Yes. Aren't we just the worst?" Callie said. She high-fived Jessie and walked away, laughing.

"Oh I feel like an idiot." Woody groaned.

"So do I. Sorry for being so competitive, sheriff. You did a great job on the song, though."

"Thanks, so did you."

"In fact, you sing better than you dance."

"Oh shut up, Buzz!" The two toys shared a laugh.

***Lol, I love when Woody and Buzz get into a spat! If it wasn't clear, I am focusing alot on the bond between them. Till next time, partners! Happy reading!**


	2. Invites and Warnings

**Howdy! Chapter two is here! This one will introduce our hateful crew! Enjoy!**

"Hey guys, Barbie and Ken are calling!" Trixie yelled from the computer.

"Wow, haven't heard from them in over a week." Potato Head said sarcastically.

"Accept the call, Trix." Woody said. The dinosaur did and Ken and Barbie's faces came on screen.

"Hey guys!" Ken cried.

"Hi!" Barbie squealed.

"Howdy you two! How is Sunny side?"

"Oh it's fantastic! New toys just came in yesterday. They are a really groovy group." Ken said.

"But that's not why we called! We wanted to invite you guys to our New Year's Eve party!" Barbie said excitedly.

"A party? Yee-haw! Count me in!" Jessie said.

"Us too!" Slinky, Hamm, and Buttercup said.

"I too would like to partake in this social affair." Prickle Pants said.

"Well I guess we're all in agreement. We'll be there, Barbie." Woody said.

"Oh, also, we wanted to warn you about a rowdy group of toys we saw roaming around the other day." Ken said, shaking.

"What do you mean, Ken?" Buzz asked.

"My husband saw a bad looking bunch of toys and freaked out." Barbie said, crossing her arms.

"They were stalking the daycare, Barbie! They were outside, across the street, watching us."

"Well we'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Woody said. They got the details of the party from Barbie and then bid them goodbye.

"I think Ken's lost it." Hamm said.

"His story did seem a little far-fetched." Trixie said.

"Well whether it's true or not, let's just be a little more alert, just in case." Woody said.

"You got it, cowboy!" They all replied. Then they all parted ways. Outside across the street, a pair of eyes watched the toy family.

"It looks like we've found our next targets, boys." A toy tiger named Tony said.

"Those bunch of misfits?" A gator named Rico said. "Why are we targeting them, boss?" Tony slapped his forehead.

"Rico, how long have we been watching them?"

"Um, about two days now?"

"And what have we learned?"

"That they are close. They take care of each other like a family."

"That's right. That's why they are perfect. The closer they are, the more likely they are going to do what we say if they want to stay alive."

"Ah, I see! Good idea, boss!" Tony rolled his eyes and turned to three other toys: Kilo Ren, Blaze, a raccoon, and Damien, a ninja.

"You know the drill, guys. Those toys are the target. We strike at midnight." He chuckled wickedly.

***Bum, bum, bum!**


	3. Snatched!

***How is it already August!? Where did the summer go? In my area, high school literally starts in two days! WTH?***

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Woody, Buzz, Callie and Jessie sat together by the living room window, watching the falling snow and laughing.

"No I mean it; you guys did really well today. Callie said, lying in Woody's lap. You two should sing together more often."

"No, I think I'll leave the singing to Woody. Buzz said. Dancing is more my style."

"Aw, are you sure, Buzz? Jessie asked. You really do have a great voice."

"Nah, I chose the unspoken language of dance. Woody has always been the one with the voice anyway."

"Thank you, Buzz." Woody said.

"This is true. Callie said. No matter what he sings, he's always going to be my Michael Buble." She tickled his chin.

"Ah! Hey, what have I told you about the tickling, Missy? "Callie looked at Jessie, who smiled. "Oh no. No, stay back, both of you!"

"Get him!" Jessie yelled. The two girls jumped on top of him and started tickling him.

"Ah! No! Stop! Buzz, help me!"

"Sorry, cowboy. I'm too busy laughing!" Buzz said.

"Ah! Okay, okay, enough! I surrender! I surrender!"

"That's not going to happen this time, baby!" Callie said.

"Come on girls, let him breathe." The girls rolled their eyes and stopped tickling him. Woody sat up and gasped, and then he glared at Callie.

"You are lucky I love you, little lady. Using my sister to gang up on me, that is not cool." Callie giggled.

"You know it's all in good fun, my dear." She kissed him and the two couples went upstairs to find a spot on the bed and fell asleep. Two hours later, a loud crash outside in the yard caused Callie to wake up. She crept to the window and squinted. Something moved in the rose bush. Jumping back onto the bed, she shook her husband's arm.

"Woody. Woody, wake up." She shoved him and he woke up.

"What? What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"I just heard a loud crash, somewhere out in the front yard."

"Stay here, I'll check it out." He went to go, but she yanked him back. "Callie, I'll come back."

"Promise?" Woody went to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I promise. Besides, I'm just going to take a look out the window, that's all." He kissed her cheek and jumped onto the dresser. He looked out the window and saw something moving close to the house. He leaned forward, trying to get a better look when a hand grabbed him and yanked him out into the snow. Woody went to scream, but the hand covered his mouth. The cowboy struggled but was able to bite down on the toy's fingers. "Callie! Help me!" The princess rushed to the window and saw her sheriff being dragged by a toy tiger.

"Buzz, Jessie! Wake up! Woody needs our help!" She yelled. Her sister in law, Buzz and the others woke up.

"What?" Rex cried.

"What's going on?" Hamm asked. They rushed to the window just as Woody was being thrown in a small duffel bag.

"Woody! Hang on, partner!" Buzz called. His family rushed out into the snow to help. Three other toys jumped up and ambushed them. Buzz was thrown into the bag, along with Jessie, Slinky, Rex, Potato Head, and Hamm. Last in was Callie, who landed on top of Woody. She glared at him and went to open her mouth, but he held up a hand.

"Don't say a word, Cal. You were right, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't going to say that, but thank you. I'm just glad you're okay." She said, hugging him.

"Um, guys? Who was that?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure. Have we ever seen those toys before?" Slinky asked.

"No, they don't look familiar." Potato Head said.

"What are they going to do with us?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, but whatever their intentions are, we remain calm and stay together. No matter what happens, we do not give in. Understood?" Woody asked. The toys shook their heads as the bag jolted forward.


	4. Taking the Plunge

***Are you still out there, readers? Trying to update as fast as I can while tweaking this. Ch 4 coming you're way!***

They stayed silent in the bag till it finally stopped moving. Without warning, the bag was flipped over and they toppled out onto the hard concrete floor. Woody got to his feet first and looked around. They had been brought to a basement in an abandoned house. Callie got up and stood next to him, holding his arm.

"What are we, Woody?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Stay behind me." He said.

"I have a bad feeling in my springs, fellas." Slinky said. Jessie and Buzz stood up, Buzz in a protective pose in front of his wife. Hamm and Potato Head huddled together, and Rex clung to Slinky. A bright light from a lamp shone down on them and they heard deep chuckling.

"No need to be afraid, mates. We're not going to hurt you just yet." Tony walked out into the center of the room, and then four other toys came up behind him. "Introductions are in order first. My name is Tony, on my left is Kilo Ren and Blaze, and to my right are Damien and Rico. We are the night stalkers. We seek out innocent, weak toys and have some fun with them. At the end, if by chance you remain alive, we give you a choice to join our crew. If you decline, we simply kill you." They gasped. "So, now that that's out of the way, who will be the lucky toy to be tortured first?"

"Will it be you, sweetie?" Blaze said, touching Jessie's cheek. Jessie went to kick him, but Blaze moved out of the way. " Oh! So feisty! Can I play with her, boss." Blaze said.

"You stay away from her!" Buzz said, getting in front of Jessie.

"You are not playing with her, and you are definitely not going to torture my family!" Woody said, stepping forward.

"Your family, is that right?" He then saw the badge on Woody's chest. "Ah, I see now. You're their leader. You protect them, don't you? Well, the only leader here is me, which means I should be the one wearing that badge!" He whipped out a switch blade and cut the badge off of Woody's chest, leaving a hole. Woody hissed and placed a hand over the hole.

"Hey, give that back!" Callie cried. She went to grab it, but Woody held her back.

"Oh, she's feisty too! See, that's the thing I love about cowgirls. They are feisty little devils, always fun to mess around with."

"Watch it, buddy. That's my wife and sister you're talking about!" Woody snapped. Tony grinned.

"I think the cowboy wants to be the first to have some fun, boys. Grab him!" Blaze and Kilo grabbed Woody. "Rico, Damien, keep his family here and watch them. We'll be back."

"Let go of me! Ow. Ow!"

"No! Stop! Please, don't take him!" Callie shouted. She went to run to her husband, but Rico stopped her.

"Going somewhere, sweet cheeks?" He asked. Callie jumped back as Jessie pulled her away.

"It will be okay, Callie. Stay with Jessie. I love you." Woody said as Kilo and Blaze pushed him out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling everything is not going to be okay?" Potato Head said sarcastically.

"Blaze, open the hatch!" Tony had led them outside to a small shack. In the middle of the room, there was a round hole cut into the floor. Kilo had tied Woody's hands behind his back and pushed the cowboy to his knees. Woody was trying his best to stay calm and be brave, but inside he was in full panic.

"Behold the ice bath. Tony said. The previous residents used to use it for ice fishing. We like to test a toys ability to breathe. Lower the harness and hook up the cowboy!"

"No! Let go of me, let go! Ow!" Woody cried. Blaze brought him over as Kilo lowered the harness. They attached it to him, raised him up and hovered him over the hole. Tony stood in front of him.

"Are you ready, cowboy? Because your about to take the plunge! Drop him!" Blaze pressed a button and dropped Woody into the water. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He held his breath, fighting against the ropes, trying to get them to break. As fast as he had hit the water, he was soon being lifted out again. He let out a big gasp and coughed, spitting out water.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" He asked. Woody glared at him.

"Your psychotic! You think you can break me by drowning me, think again!"

"Oh my dear sheriff, we're just getting started. Now I'm going to dip you in again, except this time; you're going to have a very hard time trying to breathe." He took out a piece of duct tape and covered Woody's mouth. Damien dropped him into the water for the second time. This time wasn't as bad as the first, but Woody still struggled to break the ropes.

Meanwhile, back in the basement, Callie paced the floor. Rico and Damien were outside guarding the door.

"Oh god, they've been gone for a while. What the hell are they doing to him?" She cried.

"Callie, come over here." Jessie said, waving her over. The princess sat down beside her sister-in-law. "You need to relax. It's going to be okay."

"Relax? How can...how can you relax or say something like that when your brother is being tortured by these ruthless toys? Who are they anyway?" Suddenly she gasped. "I bet they were the toys Ken and Barbie were talking about!"

"But why would they target us? We didn't do anything to them!" Rex cried.

"I don't know Rex, but we can't let them break us. Buzz said. We have to stay strong. We..." Just then, Tony slammed open the door and walked into the room, with Blaze and Kilo walking behind him. In their arms was Woody, dripping wet and gasping. The two toys threw the sheriff onto the floor in front of his friends.

"Woody!" Callie shouted. She ran to her husband, but jumped back when she touched his hand. "Sweet Jesus, he's freezing cold!"

"What do you do to him?" Buzz demanded.

"Aw, the old boy is fine. Just took a dive in the frozen lake for a bit. Tony said. We had to make sure he knew who he was dealing with. You all have a good night now. We'll be back in the morning." Tony turned and walked out of the room, his crew following behind him. Rico tossed an old blanket to Callie and then slammed the door.

***AH!***


	5. Screams of terror

***Sorry about the wonky pages. I don't know why it keeps doing that!***

"I despise that tiger." Hamm said after Tony left.

"Woody, what happened to you?" Slinky asked. The poor cowboy was shaking in Callie's lap as she was rubbing his shoulders.

"They, they took me out to a shed, attached me, to a, harness and drop, dropped me in, freezing cold, water. Woody said, his voice shaking. I tried, to, to fight, but the ropes would, wouldn't break."

"What was he trying to do, drown you?" Potato Head asked.

"Yes. He, he wouldn't stop. I think I passed out a couple times."

"How many times did he drop you in?" Callie

"I, I don't know. I lost, count after the, fifth time."

"Good lord." Jessie sighed.

"Well you're alright now, buddy. Buzz said, gripping his shoulder. Rest now, okay? In fact, let's all get some rest. We'll make a plan in the morning." Hamm and Potato Head took one corner of the room, Callie lay beside Woody, Slinky and Rex lay a few inches away from them, and Buzz and Jessie took the corner near the door. Buzz sighed. Jessie took his hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not alright. "A deranged tiger almost drowned my best friend. Who does he think he is, messing with my brother in law?" Jessie gasped. "What?"

"You've never called him that before."

"He always has been, even before we got married. Before I met you, Woody and I shared kind of a bromance, but now I see him as an actual brother."

"Wasn't he jealous of you when you first met?"

"Oh yeah, but after he saved me from Sid, that's what sparked out friendship. I'd do anything for him, Jess. If drowning him is what they are starting with, I hate to see what else they have in store." Jessie kissed his cheek and they lay on the floor beside one another.

"We're going to find a way out of here, right?"

"Of course we are. I'm not sure how, but we'll find a way." He kissed her head and she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Buzz smiled and then looked over at Woody. The cowboy was lying under the blanket beside Callie, her arm wrapped around him. Buzz hoped that they wouldn't be here much longer as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The sun seeped in through the basement window, blinding Woody. He blinked his eyes a few times and sighed sadly when he remembered where he was. Groaning, he looked across from him and saw his beautiful wife's face. Her hand was lying on his. He moved slightly and kissed her nose, making her smile.

"Good morning, honey." She said,

"Good morning, my love." He said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay." He tried to stand up, but had a little trouble for he was still lightheaded, so Callie helped him. The rest of the family had started to wake up as well. Jessie stretched and looked over at her brother and sister in law.

"Woody." She sighed. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm still a bit disoriented, but I'll be okay. Everyone else okay? Tony hasn't come in yet, has he?"

"Not yet, but he will be, soon." Potato Head said.

"Oh here we go." Hamm said.

"Can it, Hamm! You saw what those bullies did to Woody. Who's next and what are they going to do?" Just then, the door opened and Tony stepped in.

"Good morning, prisoners. He said, grinning. Ladies, it's your lucky day. Time to have some fun with Blaze and I."

"Play time, feisty pants." Blaze said, grabbing Jessie.

"No! Buzz, don't let them take me!" Jessie screamed. Buzz went to help her, but Damien kicked him against the wall and then punched him in the face. Tony walked over to Callie and touched her cheek.

"That means I get you all to myself, lovely." She gasped and held onto Woody.

"No. No, please. Please don't take her! Take me again!" Woody cried. Tony kicked him, then took out a switch blade and cut his leg at the knee, slicing it off. He stumbled, but Slinky caught him. Buzz helped him stand on his good foot. Tony laughed and took Callie.

"See you soon, fellas." Tony taunted. He laughed as Rico locked the door.

The girls were thrown into a bedroom. Blaze went to grab Jessie again, but she was ready for him, kicking him square in the chest.

"Stay away from me, you slimy demon!" Jessie said. She began to fight him, punching and kicking any part of him she could. Finally, Blaze was able to snatch her up.

"This one's a little too feisty for me, boss." He said.

"Lock her in the drawer and guard the door." Tony said.

"No! Leave her alone!" Callie said. Blaze locked Jessie in the bottom drawer of the dresser. It was pitch black in the drawer. Jessie started to scream. "Let me out of here! Please!" Callie tried to break away from Tony, but he had a tight grip on her.

"No, no my sweet, you are staying right here with me." Tony said, caressing her cheek. His hand traveled down to her chest. Quick as a flash, she grabbed his arm and yanked it back, making him scream.

"Don't even think of touching me, you mangy little..." Suddenly she felt his hand hit her face. He went to hit her again, but she blocked it and punched him. She tried to run away, but he grabbed her braid and sliced half of it off with his knife. Callie fell to the ground and gasped at the sight of her cut hair on the floor. Tony grabbed her by the wrist and tied her to the leg of the dresser.

"That's what you get for trying to get away. He said, pointing the blade at her. Now you are going to stay still, or else I'll cut off the rest of your hair and anything else I want to cut. Do you understand, sweetheart?" Callie gulped and nodded. Tony smiled and began running his fingers down her chest. Feeling another man's hands touch her made her skin crawl. In the drawer, she heard Jessie pounding and screaming so loud that it made her want to cry. She prayed to herself that this nightmare would soon end, but her prayers were drowned out by her own screams.

***Oh that Tony is despicable! Alright, so next few chapters, I'm really going to highlight and test the bond of Woody and Buzz. I'll have to tweak some of what I've already written, but that's the beauty of the written word...it's always changing! Either that or I just came up with something better! LOL. Till next time!**


	6. Escape!

***Hey all! It's been a while I know. Had a bit of a rough weekend, but nothing to worry about. So as I said, next couple chapters are going to test the bonds between Woody and Buzz, but they will also be a bit dark, so just a fair warning.***

Back in the basement, Woody and Buzz were beside themselves, listening to their wives screaming in the distance. Buzz had his head in his hands, praying. Woody sat with his arms wrapped around his good leg, head down with his other leg lay laying beside him. The cowboy was muttering to himself.

"This is my fault. It's all my fault. Callie, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Buzz lifted his head and placed his hand on his friend's back.

"Woody? Woody look at me, The cowboy shook his head. Come on, buddy, you've got to stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault."

"I should've fought harder to protect them. Oh god, Callie, Jessie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, pal, they won't blame..." Just then the door opened and Kilo tossed Callie and Jessie onto the floor. Buzz ran to Jessie, who was gasping. She dove into his arms, crying into his chest.

"Oh Buzz, I was so scared! Blaze beat me up and then locked me in a drawer! I couldn't get out. She sobbed. I thought I got over this fear, but I didn't."

"Hush baby, it's alright. I'm here." Buzz said rubbing her back. Woody limped over to his wife, who had curled into a ball.

"Callie? Sweetheart, look at me please." He said. The princess heard his voice and pulled him close.

"Woody! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, honey!"

"What happened, darling? What did he..." He gasped when he saw her hair. "Your hair. He cut your hair!"

"He did much worse than that, babe. He...he..."

"He didn't put his hands on you, did he?" Callie turned away from him. Woody looked at her and felt his face get instantly hot. "Callie? Did he touch you?" Callie closed her eyes and started crying.

"Yes. He kissed me and was running his hands all down my chest and legs. I tried to kick him, but he had tied me to the leg of the dresser. It was horrible! I didn't want it, Woody! I swear to you, I didn't want him to touch me!" The cowboy's stomach twisted as he balled up his fists.

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." He began to hop to the door when Buzz yanked him back.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there, Sheriff."

"No, that is the last straw! I am going to go rip that tiger to pieces!"

"Woody, listen to me. I feel your anger and believe me, I would be right behind you ready to hold him back so you can ram that knife into his chest, but we can't do anything drastic. If we do, he will come at us ten times harder." Woody stared at him.

"His henchmen just beat up your wife and locked her in a drawer, and he assaulted mine and cut off her hair! We are way passed drastic, Buzz!"

"He nearly killed you, Woody! He tried to drown you and then cut off your foot. You can barely walk, let alone fight! We are out of our element here, buddy, so what we have to do is get out of here before he can do anymore harm to us." Woody sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I hear you, Buzz, I do, but how? How are we going to get out of here?"

"We can use the water well." Jessie said. They all looked at her. "No seriously. Turn around." They did and looked to where she was pointing. The window had a steel wall around it and a drain on the bottom. "If we can climb up that well, we can get out and make a break for home." Buzz looked at her and then back at Woody.

"It's risky, but it's the only choice we have."

"Hang on." Jessie took off her hat and pulled out a small needle and some thread. "Woody come here." He hopped over and she reattached his foot. "There, that should help with climbing."

"Thanks Jess. Let's go, guys." They made a ladder and together, Buzz and Woody pried the window open. It wasn't too high, so Slinky jumped out first and helped the others out. Once outside, they looked around.

"Where do we go now?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know where we are!" Potato Head said.

"Yes we do. Look, there's the lake!" Slinky said. They all looked down the hill and saw a big body of water in the distance.

"If we can get down there and get across the frozen water, we'll be halfway home." Buzz said.

"But how do we get down there?" Hamm looked to his right and smiled.

"Hey, anyone want to go snowboarding?" They all looked at him, confused. He pointed at the snowboard propped up against the side of the house. They cheered and threw the board onto the snow, climbing on. Suddenly they heard the window open once more.

"There're escaping! Go after them, now!" Tony shouted.

"Let's get this thing moving, babe!" Callie said. Woody took a running start and pushed the board. Once it gained speed, he jumped on and they moved down the hill. Once they reached the bottom, they all got off and started running across the street to the lake.

"Go! Keep going guys! We can make..." Woody began to say when he heard a scream.

"Ah! Woody, help!" The sheriff turned and saw his best friend fall and was being pulled back. A long, skinny rope was wrapped around his waist. Rico was on the other end of the rope, pulling the space ranger back towards the house.

"No! Buzz!" Jessie screamed. Woody rushed to his friend's rescue, but was pulled back as something was wrapped around his neck.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on us, didn't you cowboy?" Blaze shouted.

"No!" Callie shouted. Woody grabbed Blaze's hands and flung him forward, throwing him headfirst into the snow. He saw Buzz being tied up by Rico and ran up the hill to help him when he was pushed by Damien.

"Give it up, cowboy. You are no match for..." The ninja stopped short and reeled back after receiving a kick to the face from Woody. He made a break towards his friend for a third attempt only to be pulled back again by his handkerchief. Tony wrapped his arm around the cowboy and pressed his switchblade to his neck.

"Why is it so hard for you imbeciles to catch this flimsy ragdoll?!" The tiger screamed at Blaze and Damien. The two scratched their heads, confused. "Idiots. You may have outsmarted them, cowboy, but I am much smarter and faster than them. You and your spaceman friend are in for world of hurt, do you hear me?"

"No, please. Woody begged. Let Buzz go and take me. Please."

"Ah, the sweet sound of begging. It's not going to work, cowboy. Let's go, start walking. Rico, take the other one back to the house." He removed the blade from Woody's neck and tied his hands behind him.

"What do we do with their family, master Tony?" Kilo asked. Tony turned back to the others. Woody looked at Buzz and both of them looked back at the scared faces of their family.

"Let them go. They are no use to me." He pushed Woody forward and the cowboy started walking, his head hanging low.

***Ah! Another escape attempt foiled! Okay, so next one will be longer and darker, so be warned! Till next time!***


	7. Tortured

***Oh my god you guys, I am so sorry. Somehow my chapters got all screwed up and I just realized this one was missing! I am so sorry! Don't hate me! This is the real chapter seven!* **

"Place the spaceman in the cage!" Tony said as he dragged Woody back into the basement, untied him, and threw him to the ground. In the middle of the room was a small cage. Rico untied Buzz and threw him inside, locking the door. Woody tried to run, but the tiger grabbed him.

"You planned that little attempt, didn't you, cowboy?" He screamed, punching the poor sheriff. "I know it was you!"

"No, no please! I swear I had nothing to do with it! Woody yelled. We just wanted to go home!" Tony punched him again.

"Woody!" Buzz cried, grabbing the door of the cage.

"You are not leaving here unless it's in pieces!" The tiger punched him a third time and then kicked him in the back. Woody fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but failed. The tiger jumped on top of him and began punching him repeatedly. After about the tenth time, Tony raised his fist, but was knocked backwards onto the floor. Woody looked up and Buzz standing over him.

"Stay away from my brother!" He growled. Rico, Blaze and Damien started advancing towards him, but Buzz was ready for them. In ten seconds flat, he knocked all three of them out. Kilo tried to use Jedi mind tricks on him, but Buzz knocked him out too. He went to turn to hit Tony, but the tiger was ready with a Taser tight in his hand. He jabbed it right on Buzz's chest, shocking him. Buzz screamed and his body began to twitch before falling to the ground, motionless.

"NO! BUZZ!" Woody screamed. He crawled to his friend and tried to shake him awake, but the space ranger remained still. "No. No, no, no." Woody closed his eyes and balled up his fists. He turned to Tony. "You! You killed him, you slimy, despicable, deceitful…" Suddenly, he felt a sudden shock to his chest and fell to the ground beside Buzz, gasping.

"Funny, how one little shock can do so much damage. Tony said, laughing. It merely drained the battery life out of your friend and brought you down in one single take. You think this is the worst I can dish out?" He kicked Woody in the stomach. "We've barely begun, cowboy. I'll take care of you later, but first I'll let my boys have their fun." Woody looked up at the four toys and gulped.  
-

"No, no. Let go of me, Jess!" Callie said, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"You can't go back in there, Callie! Jessie said, tightening her grip. Going back will be suicide!"

"I don't care! I need to get to my husband! Let go of me!" She struggled a little more and was finally able to break away from him. "That's your brother in there! Your husband is in there too and you're not going to go back for them?"

"Of course I want to go back for them. But we can't go in the same way we came out. It's too risky!"

"Ah! There has to be another way into the basement from the outside."

"I did see a door with a dog flap on it. Rex said. Can we use that?"

"Where was that?" Potato Head asked.

"It was towards the front of the basement. I think it leads to the garage."

"Well then what are we all standing around for? Let's go save the guys!" Callie said.

Woody hit the ground once more, but instead of getting back up, he just laid there. His body hurt all over from all the slashes he had. He knew he couldn't take another hit, but he wasn't about to let these bullies beat him. Planting his hands firmly in front of him, he tried to lift himself up, but was immediately kicked back down by Kilo. Woody let out a strained gasp, coughing. He felt his chest getting tighter, as if a rib was poking through it, which was impossible for he had no internal organs or bones. His head was pounding so bad that it took most of his strength just to hold it up. Rolling over onto his side, he looked in the cage and sighed at the sight of his best friend, lying lifeless on the floor. His heart hurt that he couldn't save him, even after he finally called him his brother. He closed his eyes, shame taking over.

"Hey boss, looks like the cowboys getting tired!" Blaze shouted. Tony came down eye-level to the beaten sheriff.

"Aw, you're tired, huh? You've had enough, I bet. Well guess what? I say when you've had enough!" Tony roared. He kicked Woody in the stomach, making the cowboy wince. "You think you're hurting now? What my boys did was just the beginning, now it's my turn. Get up!" He kicked him again. "Come on, cowboy, on your feet!" Woody winced in pain and managed to push himself up into a standing position, only to be punched by the grisly tiger. Tony hit him again, knocking him to the side, but Woody stayed on his feet. The tiger punched him again and once again, Woody stayed upright. Tony was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on, cowboy! You still have some strength in you; I can see that, so fight me!" He kicked him down again and slammed his foot down hard on his back. Woody cried out in agony. He stayed on the floor for a minute, and then tried to get to his feet again. Tony took out a small squirt bottle and sprayed it right in the cowboys face. Instantly, Woody felt searing pain hit his eyes.

"AH! OH, MY EYES!" Woody screamed. He fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes closed. His eyes began to burn like fire. Trying to open them, the pain hit him again and he screamed. Tony then grabbed him by the throat.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, were you cowboy? Didn't expect me to have a spray bottle full of nail polish remover, did you? Tell me, does it burn? You think that hurts, well how about this?" He took his knife and slashed down Woody's chest.

"AH! Ow! Please, please stop." Woody begged. "Please! No more!" He tried to open his eyes again, but all he saw was blurriness.

"Damien, get the zip ties!" Tony yelled. Woody tried to see what was going on when someone forcefully pulled his arms behind his back and tied them together. He felt something being stuffed into his mouth and covered with tape. "Happy trails, cowboy." Tony whispered in his ear before knocking him out cold.

Come on, guys, in here, quickly!" Callie said. They all rushed into the garage and hid in the beat up car that was left there. "Okay, if we can just get to that door, then we can get to Woody and Buzz. Come on." They moved silently, careful not to hit into anything. As they made their way to the door, they heard voices on the other side of the vent next to it.

"How long before he wakes up, boss?" Rico asked.

"It might be a while. Tony snapped. I hit him pretty hard and you guys did a good job beating him up. Hey, if we're lucky, he won't survive the night. Then we can toss both him and the fried spaceman in the trash." Jessie's eyes widened.

"Did he say fried? Jessie said. What did that loathsome tyrant do to my husband?!" Callie held her back.

"Easy cowgirl, first we get the boys, and then we'll take care of them." He said. The crew continued talking.

"I wish you had let me keep the brunette. Blaze said. She looked like a lot of fun."

"Oh she was, Tony said. But she, like the redhead, was just too feisty. I did get something from her though, a nice new keychain made from her braid!" Callie and Jessie cringed.

"Ok that's just weird." Hamm said.

"They are leaving!" Rex said.

"Come on guys, through the dog door!" Jessie said. They went through the door and searched around the room for their cowboy.

"Fellas, look." Slinky said sadly. They all looked to where he was pointing and gasped in horror. Up against the wall, lying on his side was Woody, who was covered from head to toe with packaging tape. Beside him was Buzz, whose eyes were closed and he was unconscious.

"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to them?" Potato Head said.

***If I'm not scientifically correct about the acetone and plastic part, I apologize. It is fiction after all! Again I am so so sorry about the mix up!***


	8. Brothers

Callie and Jessie were the first to move, running to their husbands. Hamm and Rex went over to Buzz while Slinky and Potato Head went over to Woody.

"Buzz!" Jessie gasped. She shook him and then began pressing his buttons on his chest. "None of his voice buttons are working!"

"Tony probably fried his batteries!" Rex cried.

"He mummified Woody!" Callie shrieked. Jessie, Rex, and Hamm all turned and saw the cowboy completely wrapped in tape.

"Someone find a pair of scissors, a screwdriver and double A batteries, right now!" Jessie screamed. The guys spread out and looked around.

"I found scissors!" Slinky cried, and handed them to Callie. She immediately went to work cutting the tape when Hamm yelled from across the room.

"I found the batteries!" Hamm shouted, handing them to Jessie.

"Here's a screwdriver too!" Rex cried. Jessie took the screwdriver, opened Buzz's battery compartment, replaced the old ones, and turned him onto his back.

"Come on, baby. Come back to me, Buzz." She stared at his frozen face, holding her breath. Finally she heard three beeps and her husband gasped and sat up.

"Whoa, that was intense." Buzz said.

"Buzz. Jessie sighed, throwing her arms around him. You're okay." He held her close.

"Oh, I have never been happier to see you in my entire life. Thank god you're okay."

"Hey, not to be rude, I'm glad you're alright, Buzz, but can you guys help me with Woody? Callie asked. Look at this! They zip tied his arms and legs!" Jessie rushed over as Buzz stood and stared at his friend.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"You don't know?" Hamm asked.

"No. All I remember is Tony punching Woody repeatedly. I tried to stop him, and that's when Tony shocked me with a Taser. Oh, god. This is all my fault. When I get my hands on him..."

"Let's worry about him later, honey." Jessie said. The princess cut the ties off his legs and Jessie was about to take the tape off his head when Woody began to move slightly and kicked his foot out, kicking Potato Head.

"Hey! He just kicked me!" The spud shouted. The Sheriff kicked his foot out again, but this time Potato Head moved away.

"Why is he trying to kick you?" Slinky asked.

"He probably thinks Tony came back to beat him up again." Hamm said.

"Remove the tape from his head, Jess, hurry!" Callie said. The cowgirl and Buzz removed the tape from the cowboys head. A piece of tape covered his mouth and Buzz quickly ripped it off just as Woody spit something onto the floor.

"What is that?" Jessie asked.

"Ew! It's his bandana!" Hamm said. Woody began coughing and gasping for air. His breaths were fast and he was wheezing when he coughed. The poor cowboy began to cry softly.

"Leave me alone. Get away from me! You killed Buzz. You've broken me. Isn't that enough for you?" Woody said. His eyes were closed tightly. Buzz felt heartbroken.

"Back off, everyone back off." Buzz said. Everyone stepped back as Buzz leaned down next to the cowboy and gently gripped his shoulders. "Woody. Woody, stop. You're okay, buddy." Woody stopped moving at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Buzz, you're, you're alive?" Woody said, hoarsely.

"Yes, cowboy. I'm alright. Tony and his men are gone. Our friends came back for us. Callie's right beside you, same with Jessie. Now you need to hold still so I can get this last zip tie off your wrists." Buzz took the scissors from Callie and snapped off the zip tie. Callie and Jessie helped Woody lie on his back. They gasped when they saw the slash on his chest.

"Oh Buzz. Buddy, I thought he killed you. You were lying so still...Wait, Callie? You said Callie's here?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Callie said, touching his cheek." Woody shuddered at her touch, but grabbed her hand.

"Oh, Cal, I'm sorry for panicking. I thought Tony, I thought he came back to…AH!" He tried to open his eyes, but screamed and closed them again. "Ow! Oh, my eyes!"

"What happened to your eyes, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Tony, he took out a spray bottle with nail polish remover in it and sprayed it right into my eyes. It hurts to even open them. Ah! It burns so much!" Callie began to ball up her fists and went over to Jessie.

"Nail polish remover? Do you know what's in that stuff? Acetone, which can melt plastic! He may actually lose his vision! Oh I want to kill him, I want him to hurt! That no good, dirty rotten…" She shouted.

"Hey princess! Shut up!" Hamm hissed. He pointed to Woody, who was curled up into a ball, sobbing. Callie gasped and went to her husband, pulled him close and held him.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. It's okay. They are never going to hurt you again." Woody pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around hers.

"They, they wouldn't stop. They just kept hitting me, harder and harder every time. I tried, to, to fight back, but they kept knocking me down. I really thought they were going to kill me, but then they wrapped me in the tape, gagged me and knocked me out." Woody shuttered as he sobbed. Jessie wrapped one arm around his shoulder and held Callie's hand. Buzz was enraged. Tony had literally broken him, hell he even went as far as to blind him! Taking the scissors, he picked them up and threw them hard against the wall, breaking them in half. The others looked up in shock at the angry space ranger as he began to scream.

"Buzz, Buzz babe, please be quiet, they'll hear you!" Jessie cried.

"Good! Let them hear me. I want that deranged tiger to come in here, so I can see the fear in his eyes as I tear him limb from limb for hurting my brother!" This time, Woody gasped.

"So, so I did hear you right. You did call me your brother." Buzz kneeled beside him

"You are, and always have been my brother, Woody. You've been my brother ever since that day at Sid's house. You've always had my back, and even when we don't see eye to eye, I know without a doubt I'll have yours. I am so sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you, Woody, but I can promise that you will get justice." The space ranger saw a small smile form on his friend's face.

"Thank you, brother." Woody said, opening his arms. Buzz lifted him and hugged him, careful not to hurt him anymore then he already was.

"Now let's get go home, cowboy."

"How? He can't walk, let alone stand or see!" Potato Head said.

"Here, we can use the blanket Rico gave us to carry him. Grab it for me, Rex." Jessie said. The dinosaur grabbed the small blanket and laid it on the floor. "Okay Callie, grab onto his feet. On the count of three, slide him over." Jessie took hold of her brother's arms and Callie grabbed his feet. Jessie counted and together they slowly lifted Woody and moved him. The cowboy moaned. Even the slightest movement hurt and brought on more pain.

"I know it hurts, baby, just hang on." Callie said. Woody nodded and bit his lip as they lay him on the blanket.

"Okay, let's try to move quickly. Buzz said, taking charge. If they come after us, girls, get Woody out of here. The guys and I will take care of them. We'll find you. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Callie and Jessie said.

"Sir yes sir!" The guys said.

"Okay, move out!"

***Ah, I love the bond between Buzz and Woody!***


	9. Fight for Justice

The group made their way back out the garage and down the hill with Buzz leading the way. The girls each held an end of the blanket, kind of creating a cocoon for Woody so he wouldn't be in anymore pain. They made it to the edge of the lake and the space ranger stopped beside a bush.

"Alright guys, we can rest here for a minute. Buzz said. How's Woody doing?"

"I'm okay." Woody said softly, his voice less hoarse.

"Hey, his voice sounds better!" Rex said. Callie and Jessie placed the blanket on the ground.

"How's the pain, sweetie? Is it getting better?" Callie asked.

"I'm still really sore, but at least I'm not as dizzy as I was earlier, so that's a plus. I think I want to try to walk for a bit." She helped Woody stand up. He was a bit wobbly, but was able to steady himself.

"Can you see anything yet, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"No, everything is still blurry. I still can't really open my eyes all the way either." Jessie looked at him and then looked down at the snow.

"Water," She said. "Good golly, that's it! Oh Jessie, how could you be so stupid? Acid burns can be treated with water!"

"How do you know that?" Potato Head asked.

"Remember when Bonnie burned her hand reaching across the stove? Mom treated it with ice cold water. It works for eyes too. You pour water into the eye to flush it out." She grabbed a handful of snow, went over to her brother and rubbed it over his face.

"Ah! Holy cow, that's cold!" Woody yelled.

"Oh stop being a baby, Woody! Keep your eyes open." She rubbed the snow into his eyes. "Okay, blink for me." He did a few times. "How does that feel?"

"Wow, that actually helped the pain! Thanks Jess."

"Now that it's been washed away, you should start to get your vision back." Just then, Slinky's ears perked up.

"Um, fellas, we're about to have company!" He said. They listened as shouts echoed in the distance.

"It's Tony and his crew. Buzz said. Alright guys, you know the plan. Callie, Jess, get Woody out of here. Go run and hide. Go!" The three of them went and hid in an underground tunnel. Meanwhile Buzz and the others got into a fighting stance. Tony and his crew came up over the hill and across the street.

"So you came back for your leader, did you? Tony said, grinning. Well you're not getting away with him! He's mine!"

"You're reign of terror is over, Tony! Buzz shouted. Prepare for a beat down, because I'm going to kill you!"

"Get them!" Tony said.

"Attack!" Buzz shouted. They rushed forward, attacking the stalkers. Hamm and Potato head took on Blaze, Slinky growled and pounced on Damien, Rex were hitting Rico and Kilo with his tail, and Buzz took on Tony. Fists were flying, but both sides never gave in. Meanwhile, Callie, Jessie, and Woody stayed in their hiding spot. They waited for the others, Woody leaning on Callie.

"Any sign of them?" Woody asked.

"No and they've been fighting for a while now. I'm getting worried." Callie said.

"Buzz is tough, he can handle this."

"Are you sure about that?" Jessie said. She took another look before fixing her hat. "I'm going to help them."

"What? No you're not!" Woody said, grabbing her wrist.

"They need our help! _Buzz_ needs our help!"

"Hey! Look, here they come!" Callie said. They turned and saw Hamm, Rex, Potato head, and Slinky. "Guys, we're over here!" They all ran to the tunnel and huddled together.

"Is everyone alright?" Woody asked.

"We're good, Woody. Slinky said. They put up a good fight, but we managed to chase off Tony's crew."

"Buzz is still fighting Tony though. Hamm said. We tried to help him, but he told us to go." Just then, they heard shouting. They saw Buzz fly past them and land in a pile of snow. The space ranger shook himself off just as Tony came charging at him, grabbing his throat.

"You are a worthy opponent, spaceman. The tiger growled. Not like that spineless friend of yours. He just wasn't tough enough to beat me!"

"Woody is not spineless! He's loyal and brave and can beat you any day!"

"Then he should have beaten me when he had the chance!" Someone tapped him on his shoulder, making the tiger turned around.

"Careful what you wish for, Tony!" Woody said. He then punched him right in the face, kicked him in his chest and then kneed him in the groin. He then did a back flip, locked his legs around Tony's head and flung him into a mountain of snow. Woody looked up at Buzz, who had an impressed look on his face.

"I see your vision finally came back." Buzz said.

"Yeah, thank god. Otherwise that would have been pure luck." Woody said.

"You finally used those moves I taught you."

"Hey, you can't be the only one kicking butt all the time. Besides, I got you're back, brother." Buzz smiled and they walked back to the others. Jessie and Callie ran to their husbands and hugged them.

"Oh baby, you can finally see again!" Callie said, holding Woody.

"See? I told you the water would help." Jessie said. Woody nudged her softly, smiling.

"Hopefully that's the last we see of Tony and his crew." Slinky said. Everyone agreed.

"Let's go home, gang!" Woody said.

"Come on, let's get across the lake!" Jessie said, walking with Buzz. They all followed her. Unknown to them, Tony's head popped out of the snowbank, his eyes glowing red with hatred.

***Oh no, What's Tony going to do?***


	10. Through the ice

***I am so sorry if I caused you guys confusion. I don't know how or why that chapter was missed. Hopefully now the story makes sense and I'll have a few more likes on this!***

They continued to walk along the frozen water, but Woody stopped for a minute and winced. His body was still in an immense amount of pain, but he ignored it. All he wanted was to get his family home. They had already been away from home for four days. He moved slightly and hissed, holding his chest.

"We need to try and stitch that cut, babe. Callie said, coming over. Jess, do you still have that bit of thread?"

"Yeah, but there's not enough left of it for the whole cut." Jessie said.

"Use what you can. Buzz said. It doesn't have to be pretty, just do what you can to keep his voice box from falling out."

"My voice box is attached to my back, Buzz, not my chest. Woody said, but thanks for the concern." Jessie did the best that she could and then stepped back to check her work.

"Well it's not the best stitch job, but it will have to do until we get home."

"Yeah, _If _we ever get back home." Potato Head snapped.

"We will get home. Buzz said. We just need to get across the lake, and then..." Suddenly a switchblade whizzed past Callie's arm, nearly slashing her and landed in the center of the lake. They all turned and saw Tony sneering. He had on Woody's hat.

"You're dead meat, cowboy!" He screamed. He charged at him, ready to pounce. Callie dug her fingers into her hands and rushed at him, slamming into him before he could hurt Woody again. She pounced on him, knocking off the hat and started fighting him.

"CALLIE!" Woody cried.

"You ruthless brute! Stay away from my husband!" Callie said, kicking him. He went to hit her, but she struck first. "That's for touching me, you creepy little monster! Now I'm going to kill you for hurting my man!" She went to hit him again when she heard a loud cracking noise. They all turned and saw the ice starting to crack from where Tony's switchblade hit.

"Run! Everybody run!" Buzz screamed. He grabbed Jessie's hand and began to run. Woody ran over and kicked Tony, grabbed Callie's hand and they both ran across the lake, trying to avoid the cracks. The cowboy tried to keep up with his family, but the pain was so bad that he collapsed. Suddenly, the ice cracked around him, trapping him on a small piece of ice.

"Buzz, help me!" Woody yelled. Callie turned back and stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of her family had already made it to the other side of the lake, but her husband was trapped. She took a running start towards Woody.

"Callie, no come back!" Jessie yelled. The princess ignored her as she continued to run. Jumping up, she landed on the slab of ice and catapulted Woody safely onto the other side. He landed on his stomach, sliding to a stop beside Slinky. Lifting his head, he saw his wife hanging onto the ice.

"Callie!" He yelled. He ran to her, but something grabbed her and dragged her under the water. "NO!" Woody balled up his fists, grabbed his hat, placed it on his head and dove into the water. He saw Tony dragging Callie away. He swam towards him, and punched him in the face, knocking both Callie and the knife out of his hand. Woody grabbed the knife and jammed it into the tiger. The tiger's eyes went wide and then closed. Woody pushed him away and swam over to his wife. Grabbing her around the waist, he began to kick up to the surface.

"Where is he?" Jessie cried.

"I don't see Callie or Woody anywhere!" Hamm shouted. At that moment, Slinky's ears perked up again as he heard splashing and coughing.

"Fellas, look! Over there." The dog pointed to another hole in the ice where Woody was trying to crawl out, Callie tightly grasped in his arms.

"Guys, help me." Woody yelled. Buzz, Hamm, and Slinky rushed over. Hamm and Slinky helped pull Callie out from the water and rushed her over to Jessie, who began trying to revive her. Buzz grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him out.

"Are you alright, Woody?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me. How's Callie?" Jessie sighed and looked up at Buzz.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Buzz asked. She shook her head and then looked at her brother.

"I'm so sorry, Woody. Jessie said. I tried to revive her several times, but…she's gone bro."


	11. My Love, my life

***I'm saying sorry once more for the confusion. As an added bonus, here's the next chapter. I haven't posted in a while due to switching over to a new** **position at one of my jobs, so here is chapter 11. I have one more and then an** **epilogue that I need to tweak and then I'm done. Enjoy!***

_She's gone, Woody._

If Woody had a heart, it would be breaking in half. He fell to his knees beside Jessie and took his wife in his arms. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't believe she was gone. He stroked her cheek and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. He said sadly. I vowed to protect you, but I failed. Please, come back to me, baby. All that I am and all that I want to be is because of you. You are my love and my whole life. Please, please come back to me. I love you, my princess. I love you so much." Kissing her cheek, he pulled her close, sobbing. Jessie laid her head on one of his shoulders and Buzz placed his hand on the other.

"I love you too." A soft voice said. Woody looked at Jessie, then at Buzz, and then finally at Callie, who stared back at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"Cal, Callie?"

"You haven't failed me, you could never fail me. You are my whole world, Woody."

"Oh Callie." He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "I thought I lost you forever."

You're stuck with me, cowboy, to infinity and beyond." Woody laughed and kissed her again. Potato Head and Hamm wiped their eyes.

"Are you two crying?" Slinky asked.

"No, we just got a bit of dust in our eyes." Hamm said.

"Well gang, I think it's time we went home." Buzz said.

"Amen to that!" Potato head said. They all laughed. Woody helped Callie up and they walked across the snow.

"We're still a few miles away from home. We can't walk all the way there!" Rex said.

"We're going to have to, Rex. There is no other way to..."Jessie said as a Pizza Planet truck pulled up.

"Alright, one last stop at 1220 sycamore and then home to my game collection." The gang looked at one another and smiled. That was their ticket home! They ran across to the back of the car and got in. The car started driving and Woody leaned up against the tire well, holding his chest. During the rescue, his stitching had come undone and his chest was starting to come apart. He was more worried about Callie, who was laying her head on his shoulder. Buzz leaned over and shook him.

"Don't worry bro. We'll be home soon and we'll patch you up. You'll be good as new." He said. Woody smiled.

"Thanks Buzz." Woody said.

"Wow, look at all the lights!" Rex cried. They looked out the window and every house was lit up. Christmas music filled the car and the clock on the dashboard said December 24th.

"Guys, it's Christmas eve. Jessie said. Oh no! We were supposed to have our party tonight!" Buzz held her.

"It would've been lovely, dear." Buzz said.

"My only Christmas wish right now is for us to get home safely. Callie said, holding onto Woody. Woody pulled her closer.

"We will, darling. We're going home."

***Chapter 12 will be up sometime this weekend. Till next time, partners!***


	12. Finally home

***So I kind of set this story on the back burner for waaaay too long. It's better than saying I abandoned this story, which I did, but I'm back with chapter 12! I am not leaving after this story, I have another one that I'm working on, and another that is in planning. So I'll still be around, just not as often!***

The Pizza Planet truck pulled up to the designated house that it needed to go to and the guy got out to deliver the pizza. Bonnie's toys jumped out of the back and scurried as fast as they could. In Bonnie's room Prickle Pants, Chuckles, Mrs. Potato Head and her sons, the Peas-in-a-pod, Dolly and Buttercup were waiting by the window.

"Oh this is tragic! Mrs. Potato head said. It's Christmas Eve and they still aren't home yet. What if they never come home?"

"They will, they have to or Bonnie will be crushed." Chuckles said.

"Hey look, something's coming up the walkway." Buttercup cried out.

"It's Woody and the others! They made it back!" Prickle Pants cried. One by one, Jessie, Callie, and the others climbed back into the room. Hazel saw Callie and raced over to her, licking her face.

"Hazel! Hi girl! Oh I missed you too!" Callie said.

"Sweetheart, you're home!" Mrs. Potato Head said, kissing him.

"Oh my little sweet potato! Boys! I've missed you!" Potato Head said.

"You're back! Dolly said. What happened to you?"

"We'll explain later. Jessie said, right now we need to stitch up Woody." Buzz came up over the window ledge and helped Woody, who was trying to hold his stuffing in.

"Oh my, quickly, bring him over to my clinic." They got to the clinic located in the corner of Bonnie's closet. Chuckles and Prickle Pants helped Woody onto a small towel and Dolly got to work. Callie stood by him until he was all sewed up. Then they all sat together as Buzz told them about the night stalkers, what happened to Woody and how they escaped.

"Wow, so you had quite an adventure. Thank goodness you're home safe and sound." Chuckles said.

"I agree. I say all of you get a good night's rest, you look like you need it." Prickle Pants said. They all nodded and went to find a spot on the bed. They all huddled together, just in case.

Jessie rolled over and woke with a jolt. Buzz felt her jump and woke up.

"Are you alright, babe?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. I'm..." She heard soft moans coming from the end of the bed. Sitting up, she saw Callie trying to console her brother, who was thrashing and whimpering in his sleep. "Oh no. Woody." The two of them got up and went over to Callie.

"Hey, is he having a nightmare?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, it's the third one he's had in the last three hours. This one is really bad; I can't wake him up." Callie said. Woody's eyes were closed tight and his arms were wrapped around him. Callie tried rubbing his back and whispered softly into his ear. "Come on, sweetie, come back to me."

"Woody? Wake up, its okay." Jessie said, shaking him. Woody thrashed again and woke up abruptly. He was gasping for air. "Hey, hey, easy bro. Deep breaths"

"I, I was tied up again, except they had buried me in the ground. Woody gasped. I, I couldn't breathe."

"Let's get some air. Come on." Buzz said, leading them to the window. The four of them sat down, the girls on the end and the boys in the middle. Buzz held onto Jessie, as did Woody with Callie.

"I'm sorry." Woody said. The three of them looked at him.

"What for, baby, having a nightmare? Callie asked. You don't need to be sorry for that."

"She's right. All of us are going to be affected by this." Jessie said.

"The four of us especially, but we'll get through it the way we always do: together." Buzz said.

"For infinity and beyond, brother." Woody said, shaking Buzz's shoulder. The girls laughed and lay their heads on their husband's shoulders, looking out at the stars. They were all home, safe and together, where they were always meant to be, and nothing could break that.

***Short and sweet! Poor Woody with his nightmares, but his friends are always going to be there to make sure hes okay. Epilogue next!**


	13. Epilogue: A time to celebrate

**Hi hi! Okay, this is the last chapter for this story! After this, I have my Halloween story I'm still working on, and then I have another one in mind about our favorite pair of cow-folks! More on that to come...**

Christmas passed quietly for Bonnie's toys. After the experience they endured, they didn't feel like celebrating. Now it was New Year's Eve and they made a promise to Ken and Barbie that they would all be at Sunnyside for their party. So they made the journey to the daycare and laughed, sang and danced. During a slow song, Callie and Woody were dancing, but Woody was distant. Callie lifted his chin.

"Are you alright, babe?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about how lucky I am." Woody said.

"Oh, and how lucky are you, Mr. Pride?" She smiled as he twirled her, placing her in front of him.

"Immensely lucky, Mrs. Pride. We endured yet another horrifying experience, but we fought together. We survived, and that's definitely cause for celebration." He spun her out and spun her back so that she was facing him.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sweetheart." Callie leaned in and kissed him. He touched the ends of her hair.

"You know, I actually like your hair short, it makes your eyes pop."

"Aw, why thank you baby."

"Hey Woody, come on bro, we got to do our song!" Buzz called out.

"What are you talking about, babe?" Jessie asked.

"You girls said Buzz and I should sing together more often, so surprise!" Woody said, climbing onto the stage. "This one's for you girls!" Woody hit a button on the laptop and a familiar beat hit Callie's ears.

"Wait a minute, I know this song." She said.

"So do I. I just can't place the title." Jessie said. Her brother and husband started dancing. **Buzz, **_Woody_

_Hey, where's the drum?_

**Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style**

_Ooh pretty baby  
This world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me,  
Who could blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile_

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**  
_I wanna kiss you like Prince  
_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**  
_Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

Callie and Jessie stood stunned at their husband's performance. Woody and Buzz jumped into the center of the room and waved to everyone to join in. Soon, Callie and Jessie shrugged and jumped in, dancing alongside them. Woody grabbed Callie's hand and spun her. Buzz did the same with Jessie. At the end of the song, everyone applauded; Callie and Jessie hugged their husbands, laughing.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Callie said.

"Yeah it was. Now you two have to do that more often!" Jessie cried.

"Hey everyone, we're in the final countdown!" Hamm said. They counted down from ten to one.

"Happy New Year!" The toys cheered. Jessie kissed Buzz, and Woody kissed Callie. They heard popping sounds outside.

"Hey look, fireworks!" Trixie cried. They all gathered by the window, watching the display. Woody and Buzz held their wives close. Tony and his crew were gone and now they could celebrate the New Year in peace.

***Short and sweet ending! Keep a look out for my story with Jessie and Woody, and be sure to read my Halloween story too!***


End file.
